worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MiM-31 Karyovin
BACKGROUND The Anti-United Earth Government Forces arose from resistance to a single unified world government, a proposal in which many of the world's nations wished solidarity against the possibility of invasion by aliens following the revelation of the crashed SDF-1 on Macross Island. Backed by several of the world's most powerful countries, the Anti-United Earth Government Forces have a long history of espionage. So it was with little surprise the U.E.G.'s development of the F203 Dragon II fighter based onRobo Technology from the SDF-1 was followed by the Anti-United Earth Government's development of their own aircraft with RoboTechnology. The Mikolev MiM-31 Karyovin was also a delta wing craft and the A.U.E.G.'s answer to the F203. Using most of the same materials, the Karyovin was a comparable aircraft and was a step ahead of the conventional aircraft of its time. Model Type - MIM-31 Karyovin Class - Attack Craft Crew - 1 MDC by Location Main Body - 130 Wings (2) - 70 Winglets (2) - 30 Tail - 80 Engines (2) - 70 Cokcpit/Nose - 60 Main Gun - 30 AR - 11 Armour - stops upto and including standard 15mm rounds Speed Flying - mach 2.2 at 15 000m, mach 1.1 at sea level. Ceiling - 19 000m Range - 1500 km Statistics Height - 6.4m Length - 16.5m Width - 9.7m Weight - 12.3 tons empty Cargo - Minimal pilot gear and survival equipment Power System - 2 x Eurojet EJ-210 mod 8 chemical turbofans with infra-red suppression Weapons Weapon Type - 35mm gatling gun Primary Purpose - anti-fighter Range - 2400m Damage - 4d6 per round (4d6x10sd) Rate Of Fire - only fires gatling gun bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 480 armour piercing explosive rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (8) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/other Range - varies Damage - varies Rate Of Fire - varies Payload - 3 armour piercing, or H.E. Air to surface missiles or 3 Light H.E. or H.E. Air to air missiles, or 3 Light H.E. or H.E. Bombs Bonuses - +1 strike with missiles Bonuses and Penalties +10% to all pilotings rolls Use Vehicle combat elite or basic Systems of Note Radar - Range of 150 miles (280km). Able to track upto 18 targets, display 12 targets and lock onto 4 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The Roleplaying game